Another Chance
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Naruto berniat melepaskan Sasuke saat merasakan kalau Sasuke tak merasakan kebahagiaannya disisinya. Benarkah itu yang diinginkannya bila ternyata Sasuke hanya tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan isi hatinya?/ my first SN especially for Kanon 1010/ semi canon/ mind Rnr?


**Another chance**

**Disclaimer: **

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair: **

SasuNaru

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Drama, Romance

**Warning:** Semi canon, AR, MxM, ooc, rush

**Summary: **

Naruto berniat melepaskan Sasuke saat merasakan kalau Sasuke tak merasakan kebahagiaannya disisinya. Benarkah itu yang diinginkannya bila ternyata Sasuke hanya tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**0o0**

Kedamaian adalah sebuah hal yang nomor satu yang diinginkan oleh seorang pemimpin suatu negara. Berharap setiap rakyat di negaranya memancarkan sebuah senyuman tulus yang memberikan energi baru untuknya. Dan ia berhasil dengan usahanya kini duduk di tangga teratas desanya.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang bocah tanpa eksistensi kini telah berubah menjadi seorang Hokage yang sangat disegani oleh setiap penduduk Konoha. Bukan sekedar bocah berisik yang hanya bisa mengacau dan mencari perhatian dengan semua kelakuan konyolnya. Walau kini semua orang sudah menerimanya hal itu tak membuatnya lupa diri dan melupakan bagaimana semua pengorbanan yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini. Dibalik sebuah kenyataan kalau ia adalah putra tunggal seorang Yondaime.

Dan kini sang Hokage ke sembilan itu masih berada di balik meja kerjanya seorang diri. Tak menyangka kalau keinginan masa kecilnya ternyata berbuah 'kerja rodi' setiap malam begini. Ingin rasanya ia melarikan diri saja, namun mengingat wajah sang asistent—Haruno Sakura—keesokkan paginya membuat sang hokage mengurungkan niatnya. Sarapan dengan teriakan dan kepalan tangan teman mantan satu timnya itu tidaklah sehat.

"Hah … tapi kalau sesekali melarikan diri bukan hal yang buruk bukan? Asal Sakura-_chan_ tidak tahu." Dengan segera jubah kebesaran dengan lambang angka sembilan itu terlepas. Menunjukkan tubuh sang hokage baru yang hanya berbalut pakaian wajib seorang ninja di desanya, hanya saja dengan warna kesukaanya—_orange_. Walau sudah beranjak dewasa masih banyak hal yang tak berubah baginya.

"Sepertinya mengunjungi Teme bukan ide yang buruk juga," ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan mengingat sang Uchiha bungsu yang kini tinggal di Konoha, "seharusnya ia sudah pulang tadi sore. Dasar Teme, kenapa tak mengunjungiku sebentar."

Tak lama Naruto sudah sampai di depan kediaman klan yang hampir punah karena kebodohan orang-orang haus kekuasaan yang menjadikan sang kakak si bungsu menjadi korban. Dan membuat ia harus bersusah payah menyeret sang Uchiha pulang walau harus dengan tindak kekerasan.

"Apa Teme belum pulang ya?" tanya Naruto heran saat mendapati tak sedikit pun penerangan terlihat di rumah yang kini hanya berpenghuni satu orang itu.

Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap, Naruto mendorong pelan pintu kayu rumah sang Uchiha yang ternyata tak dikunci. Membuat Naruto yakin kalau ada seseorang di rumah. Dengan meraba-raba Naruto berhasil menemukan saklar lampu dan lihat sekarang semua ruangan menjadi terang benderang.

Manik sebiru langitnya mendapati seseorang yang tengah tertidur lelap lengkap dengan pakaian anbunya di tengah ruangan. Sang Uchiha bungsu—Uchiha Sasuke yang kelihatannya baru pulang dari misi.

"Dasar Teme, kenapa kau bisa selengah ini?" Naruto hanya menatap teduh pada seseorang yang terpenting itu dihatinya. Tak menyangka kalau misi yang diberikannya tanpa kenal waktu bisa membuat wajah dingin itu terlelap dalam damai seperti ini, ternyata sang Uchiha tetaplah manusia yang punya batas stamina bukan. "Kalau kau lelah bilang saja, jangan hanya menjawab 'hn' dengan wajah dingin selalu setiap kutanya. Teme _no Baka."_

Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Ia mengelus pelan pipi putih milik Sasuke. Matanya menatap teduh pada wajah Sasuke, bergelirya menelesuri seteiap lekuk wajah sang Uchiha dengan jari telunjuknya yang bergerak dari dahi, hidung, hingga benda kenyal empuk milik Sasuke yang tak pernah menyentuhnya—lagi. Bibir milik Sasuke.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya pelan, berniat mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke saat dirasanya itu hanya akan membuat Sasuke terbangun ia menghentikan gerakannya yang tinggal beberapa mili lagi. Naruto beralih mengecup pelan kening Sasuke. "_Oyasumi_, Sasu-teme."

**0o0**

"Narutoooo!" Teriakan Seorang Haruno Sakura memecah kesunyian dan kedamaian di Konoha dengan sukses pagi ini. Bagaimana tidak jika ia tak menemukan sang Hokage pagi ini duduk di mejanya seperti biasa. Malah hanya menemukan jubah tergolek di atas meja. Sepertinya semalam Naruto melarikan diri dan membuat tumpukan dokumen yang harus dikerjakan mantan teman satu teamnya itu bertambah tiap harinya.

Seorang Haruno Sakura memijit pelipisnya pelan mencoba meredakan kekesalannya pada seorang Naruto. Apa lagi tadi ia tak menemukan sang Uzumaki tunggal itu di apartemennya.

"Jangan katakan ia bersembunyi di rumah Sasuke-_kun_ lagi. Awas saja kalau ia, kupastikan kalau paman Teuchi tak menjual ramennya padamu lagi, Naruto-_Baka_."

Sai yang juga berada di ruangan yang sama dengan gadis musim semi itu hanya menyunggikan senyuman seperti biasa. Menyaksikan kemarahan gadis itu pada Naruto setiap pagi begini memberikan asupan nutrisi tersendiri untuknya.

"Sakura-_chan_ semakin jelek kalau marah."

_Twich_.

"Jangan bercanda denganku saat ini Sai _no Baka_!"

_Bletaaakkk._

Sepertinya lain kali Sai harus belajar untuk tidak memberikan panggilan kesayangannya pada Sakura saat tekanan darah gadis itu berada pada titik tertinggi seperti saat ini. Terlebih dengan keadaan tubuh Sakura saat ini—mengandung anak mereka.

**0o0**

"Teme~ ayo bangun," ujar Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih saja bergelung dengan menjadikan tubuhnya guling hidup—memeluknya erat. Kalau dengan misi tingkat S lima kali berturut membuat sang Uchiha seperti ini sepertinya Naruto harus berpikir ulang dalam memberikannya lain kali walau sang Uchiha sendiri tak pernah menolaknya malah menyelesaikannya dengan baik.

"Sepertinya, lain kali aku harus memikirkan jadwal misi dengan benar, agar tak satu pun ninjaku yang kelelahan sepulang misi," ujar Naruto malah ikut menyamankan kembali tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Menghirup setiap harum tubuh Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Mint hutan yang begitu nyaman.

Sepertinya Naruto belum menyadari keadaan di kantornya yang mungkin sedang hancur tak berbentuk karena ketidakhadirannya pagi ini.

"Gawat, Sakura-_chan._" Tersadar manik safire yang baru saja ingin terlelap kembali itu segera bangkit setelah berusaha keras melepaskan pelukan Sasuke padanya. Naruto segera berlari ke kamar mandi setidaknya sekedar membasuh wajahnya walau tak sempat untuk mandi. Lupakan perkara jorok pagi ini kalau nyawanya sendiri berada di dalam ujung tanduk—kepalan tangan Sakura.

Naruto segera berlari menuju pintu depan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah kunai menancap dengan indahnya di samping pintu berjarak tiga centimeter dari kepalanya. Naruto memutarkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang berani melemparkan kunai pada sang hokage. Berniat memberikan rasengan-nya.

"Ohayou, Teme." Naruto hanya memberikan senyumannya saat mendapati Sasuke sudah duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke saat terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik karena ulah Naruto yang terburu-buru.

Eh? Sepertinya Sasuke tak sadar kalau Naruto sudah berada di sini sejak semalam. Bukankah semalaman ia memeluk Naruto dalam tidurnya, kenapa tak menyadarinya juga.

"Argggghh … nanti akan kujelaskan sekarang aku harus pergi sebelum Sakura-_chan _menyusulku kemari dan membuat rumahmu hancur untuk kesekian kali Teme, _jaa_."

Hanya kepulan asap yang tersisa saat sang Uzumaki menghilang dan membiarkan sang Uchiha berpikir sejenak, apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seingatnya ia jatuh tertidur semalam di ruang tengah dan kenapa malah berada di kamarnya sekarang. Apa _baka_-dobe itu yang memindahkannya. "Dasar dobe."

Sasuke segera bangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak menuju pintu depan. Karena ia tahu tamu langganannya yang akan datang saat tak menemukan sang hokage di kantornya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ apa Naruto ada di sini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan sudah menghampirinya saat baru saja membuka pintu depan dan mendapati gadis yang kini berstatus asisten hokage itu berdiri dengan wajah kesal.

"Hn. Kau terlambat, dia sudah pergi."

"Gaaahhhh … Naruto kembali kau!"

Sekali lagi kediaman Uchiha yang sepi menjadi ramai karena teriakan gadis yang dulu pernah mencintai sang bungsu, kenapa dulu? Karena kini ia sudah menikah setahun yang lalu dengan pria lain dan melepaskan pemuda itu pada seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Seorang pria yang juga merupakan seseorang terpenting dalam hidupnya, sang mantan satu teamnya.

**0o0**

"Sakura-_chan_~ aku mohon jangan pisahkan aku, dia kekasih hatiku yang sangat kucintai sepenuh hati. Aku mohon Sakura-_chan_~"

"Tidak. Sekali kubilang tidak ya tidak. Jika kau ingin 'kekasih hatimu' kembali kerjakan semua dokumen itu sekarang. Se-ka-ra-ng," titah seorang Haruno—Shimura— Sakura tak terbantahkan.

Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat Sakura melarang 'pemasokan' ramen dari kedai paman Teuchi ke kantor Hokage dan kediamannya. Dilarang selama Naruto tak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Padahal Naruto tak akan bisa bertahan tanpa benda satu itu.

"Hiks … ramen-_chaaannn_ … aku merindukanmu."

_Bletak._

"Jangan berlebihan begitu. Kerjakan tugasmu dengan benar."

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis saat pada akhirnya Naruto diam—mengomel—mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia melirik kecil pada sang anbu yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping sang hokage yang juga ikut menatap sang hokage menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Seorang anbu dengan topeng putih bergambar serigala merah.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa aku bisa menitipkan Naruto-_kun_ sebentar? Aku harus ke rumah sakit sebentar.

Sang anbu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"_Jaa ne_, Sakura-_chan_ titip salam buat … Sai-_kun_ dan," Naruto tak melanjutkan perkataanya, hanya tatapan kecil pada bagian tubuh Sakura yang menonjol—membuncit—di balik pakaiannya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Sama, tetap sama pemuda itu tetap begitu perhatian padanya walau perasaan mereka berdua sudah berubah. Hanya seperti seorang kakak dan adiknya, itulah mengapa Sakura tak pernah memanggil hormat pada Naruto—selain alasan karena Naruto sendiri melarangnya.

"Iya … sampai nanti. Dan jangan melarikan diri lagi Naruto … atau aku akan melenyapkan makanan bernama ramen itu dari seluruh dunia," seringai Sakura sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu yang membuat Naruto merinding mendengarnya.

"Sakura-_chan_ belajar seringaian itu dari siapa ya? Mirip seseorang."

Naruto hanya berujar sendiri tanpa meminta jawaban. Ia masih terus saja menggoreskan tinta penanya pada beberapa kertas dihadapannya. Sambil sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya atau sekedar mengernyit heran saat membaca sesuatu yang tak biasa.

"Hokage-_sama_ …"

"Huwaaaa … teme, kau masih di sini?" Naruto terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke yang masih berada di ruangannya.

Sasuke melepas topeng yang dipakainya, menampakkan wajah tanpa cela yang sering kali membuat wanita jatuh karenanya.

"Kau belum memberikanku perintah apa pun hari ini."

Naruto menggeser kursinya ke belakang, lalu berdiri di samping Sasuke, "begitukah? Hari ini tak ada misi untukmu, Sasuke. Kau libur," ujar Naruto. Nada suaranya sedikit berubah berat. Bertatapan langsung dengan manik kelam milik seorang Uchiha.

"Aku tak mau, kau sendiri mengerti bagaimana posisiku sekarang. Jangan mempersulit keadaan, Dobe."

Naruto hanya terkikik kecil mendengar nada dingin yang selalu saja kaku dari Sasuke begitu, "aku tak perduli dengan apa pun yang kau janjikan dengan para tetua itu. Di sini aku hokage, dan juga atasanmu … jadi," Naruto mengelus pelan wajah Sasuke walau sang empunya tak sedikit pun merubah raut wajahnya. Padahal ia berharap Sasuke akan sedikit melunak dengan godaanya. Namun ternyata …

"Baik. Aku mengerti, aku akan menuruti perintah anda hokage-_sama_."

Naruto sedikit kecewa saat mendengar untaian kata yang terlepas dari bibir Sasuke. Tak bisakah dia memahami semua yang dirasakan dirinya. Bukan semakin membuat begitu tebalnya jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku pergi."

_Greepp _

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menghilang Naruto sudah menarik tangan Sasuke, menariknya dalam ciuman. Menyatukan milik keduanya, mencoba menyesap setiap rasa milik sang Uchiha yang juga merupakan kekasihnya sejak setengah tahun yang lalu.

Namun lagi-lagi kekecewaan yang didapatnya Sasuke tak membalasnya atau pun menolak semua tindakannya. Naruto lalu melepaskan ciuman singkatnya, merutuk kebodohannya yang terlalu memaksakan kehendak hanya karena kesal dengan sikap Sasuke.

Iris _safire_ milik Naruto menatap pelan pada Sasuke memandangnya tanpa ekpresi. Tak terlihat marah atau pun kesal dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya hanya wajah datar dan dingin. Bisakah Sasuke menganggap dirinya sebagai sosok kekasih bukan seorang atasan yang harus selalu dipatuhinya. Padahal ia sudah memberanikan diri untuk memulai duluan berharap Sasuke dapat mengerti.

Tanpa kata dan suara sosok bertopeng itu menghilang meninggalkan rasa sakit pada Naruto. Ia tak menyangka kalau sampai saat ini Sasuke masih tak mengizinkannya untuk masuk ke dalam hati pemuda yang pernah mengecap Konoha sebagai pengkhianat.

Walau dengan perjuangan penuh dan adu urat yang cukup panjang dengan para tetua—yang entah kapan berada di bawah tanah—itu ia berhasil menjadi penjamin dan memastikan Sasuke tak berulah dan membuat kekacauan di sini.

Hingga setengah tahun yang lalu ia mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya pada pemuda itu. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan ringan Sasuke, yang membuat Naruto berlonjak bahagia akhirnya. Menjadi milik Sasuke yang selama ini hanya bisa dilihatnya namun tak pernah bisa ia sentuh.

Sudah lama waktu berlalu ternyata tak membuat perasaan pemuda yang sudah menghilang sejak kehilangan keluarga satu-satunya itu—di tangannya sendiri—mencair bahkan Sasuke semakin menutup rapat perasaanya. Bersama Naruto hanya perintah yang harus ia patuhi. Apa lagi dengan posisi Naruto sebagai orang nomor satu di desa, tentu saja tak pelak membuatnya harus menahan diri. Penjahat dan pahlawan sampai kapan pun tak akan bisa bersama bukan …

"Sampai kapan kau terus begitu, Teme? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu … hokage hanya jalan untuk bisa melindungimu."

0o0

Sasuke baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di hutan tempatnya biasa berlatih saat manik segelap malamnya menemukan seseorang yang sudah lebih dahulu datang. Seorang pemuda seusianya—atau mungkin lebih— yang tengah melancarkan jurus-jurus miliknya pada sebuah replika manusia yang terbuat dari kayu.

Rambut berwarna kegelapan itu bergerak searah dengan pergerakannya. Sedikit terpaku Sasuke melihat manik tanpa pupil sewarna dengan bunga lavender yang hanya dimiliki salah satu klan terhormat di Konoha—Hyuuga.

Sepertinya sang Hyuuga menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang baru saja menapak dan memperhatikannya. Sedikit menyeka peluh di dahinya, pemuda yang merupakan bunke di dalam keluarga Hyuuga itu mendekati sosok Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu, Sasuke. Tidakkah kau ada misi hari ini?" tanya Hyuuga Neji sedikit menyindir pemuda yang didengarnya menjadi 'tahanan langsung' sang hokage.

"Hn."

"Kau tak pernah berubah ya? Masih saja dengan dua huruf andalanmu itu." Neji sedikit menurunkan nada bicaranya karena melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit aneh baginya. Ia meneguk minuman dingin sekedar menghapus dahaganya yang sejak tadi belum terpenuhi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanya Neji heran. Walau jarang bertemu bukan berarti ia tak mengenal sosok Sasuke. Ia sendiri juga berada di jalur yang sama walau di dalam divisi yang berbeda. Seperti yang ia dengar Sasuke diizinkan kembali ke Konoha dengan jaminan sahabat pirang berisiknya. Dan mendapat perintah langsung menangani misi tingkat S yang masuk.

Tentu saja ia tak menyangka akan menemukan sang Uchiha dengah wajah murung di balik wajah dinginnya itu di sini. Kenapa Neji bisa tahu kalau Uchiha itu murung, padahal ia tak terlalu dekat dengan pemuda Uchiha itu? Bersama seseorang yang hampir mirip membuat Neji tak begitu susah mengenali semua ekpresi kecil Sasuke.

"Mau _sparring_ denganku?" tawar Neji saat tak mendengar sedikit pun suara dari Sasuke. Berpikir mungkin tawarannya bisa membuat Sasuke sedikit rileks. Biasanya dengan adu kekuatan bisa sedikit melegakan perasaan.

"Kau tak membenciku?"

Neji sedikit tertegun mendengar kalimat lirih Sasuke. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar kalimat yang sama. Dari kekasihnya yang jauh di sana.

"Jangan dipikirkan, buktikan saja kau tetaplah Sasuke yang kami kenal." Neji mengusap pelan helaian kepala biru Sasuke. Gerak refleks yang tak sengaja ia lakukan seakan melihat kekasihnya sendiri, 'Sasuke yang dingin yang selalu egois bukan lemah seperti ini.'

"Jauhkan tanganmu," ujar Sasuke menatap Neji dingin dengan _deathglare_ andalannya.

Neji hanya terkekeh pelan saat melihat Sasuke kembali pada Uchihanya hanya dalam sekejap. Lihat bukan benar-benar mirip, seandainya saja mereka berdua memiliki fisik yang sama Neji pasti akan bingung menemukan yang mana kekasihnya.

"Dasar Uchiha …" Neji berjalan sedikit menjauh

"Hey, bagaimana kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu."

Neji mengernyitkan dahinya, apa maksud Sasuke? Berpikir sejenak ia tertawa dalam hati. Tentu saja Neji yang Sasuke tahu adalah seorang Hyuuga yang sangat membenci klannya yang selalu menyatakan kalau posisinya hanya bawahan di dalam klan Hyuuga. Namun sejak pertarungannya dengan Naruto waktu itu semua seakan terbuka. Semua kenyataan yang selama ini tersembunyi.

"Karena aku mencoba. Mencoba membuka takdirku sendiri bukan hanya mengikuti apa yang digariskan orang untukku."

"Apa kau akan melawannya jika takdir itu bahkan tak bisa kau hancurkan sekali pun?"

Neji menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon ia memejamkan matanya sejenak menikmati alunan angin yang berhembus. Sejak kapan seorang Sasuke memikirkan hal remeh begini. Ia terdiam sejenak saat akhirnya mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

Neji menarik napas perlahan sebelum berujar, "seharusnya kau tahu Sasuke seberapa kuat usaha seseorang untuk membuat takdirnya sendiri. Bukankah kau selalu berada di sisinya. Tidakkah kau lihat usahanya dalam membuatkanmu takdir yang baru—untukmu? Belum mengertikah kau dengan arti ucapanmu sendiri?"

Sasuke tersentak saat menyadari apa maksud kalimat yang diucapkan Neji. Ia merutuk pelan, sejak kapan ia melupakan bagaimana kerasnya usaha dobe miliknya mengubah semua pendirian dan kekeraskepalaannya. Bagaimana ia memberikan semua yang dia miliki, berbagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya demi mengembalikannya 'pulang'. Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke jadi kehilangan identitas dirinya.

"Kau mengenalnya dengan baik Sasuke, seharusnya kau tahu bukan kalau ia tak pernah melepaskan pandangan matanya untukmu. Dan takdir itu berada di tanganmu sendiri bukan siapa pun juga tak terkecuali tetua itu."

"Hn."

Sasuke mengingat iris _safire_ yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi. Menyimpan begitu banyak luka dan kesedihan karena kebodohannya. Sejak kapan ia begitu rapuh begini, seharusnya ia tahu ia bukanlah pribadi yang akan jatuh sedemekian rupa. Hanya saja rasa bersalahnya menyesap terlalu dalam. Kebenciannya pada Itachi, kematian Itachi, pertemuan terakhir dengan Itachi dengan sepenggal kalimat perpisahan—berujung penyesalan— juga kebodohannya yang hampir berkali-kali melenyapkan nyawa Naruto.

Sasuke bukanlah sosok dengan pribadi yang memikirkan sebuah penyesalan, hanya jika ia kehilangan pegangan maka semua penyesalan itu akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

_Puk_

"Sudah jangan berpikir terlalu jauh, walau kutahu kau mampu, Sasuke. Mau ikut latihan bersamaku?"

Sasuke tak mengiyakan atau menolak, hanya gerak tubuhnya yang mengikuti Neji untuk sekedar melepas beban menjadi jawabannya. Bersama Hyuuga itu tak terlalu buruk juga. Seakan bayang kakaknya sendiri berada di sana. Di tubuh sang Hyuuga.

0o0

Naruto masih tetap sama pada posisinya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tidak, bukan berada di ruang hokage namun dibalik sebuah pohon tua yang cukup untuk menyembunyikan tubuh dan cakranya.

Di sana …

Berjarak sekitar beberatus meter manik langitnya dapat melihat dengan jelas ekpresi yang tak pernah lagi ditunjukan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Seringaian kemenangan.

Entah sejak kapan Naruto baru menyadari walau sudah membawa Sasuke kembali dan membuat Uchiha tunggal itu ke Konoha namun ia tak pernah lagi melihat seringaian atau pun _deathglare _yang selalu dilancarkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke pada siapa pun kecuali wajah tanpa ekpresi padanya.

Dan sekarang bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu berwajah begitu tenang di samping seseorang dan itu bukan dirinya. Dan sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa bersama Hyuuga Neji.

"Apa berada di sampingku hanya membuatmu kehilangan dirimu sendiri, Sasuke?" lirih Naruto pelan. Seharusnya ia tak mengikuti Sasuke diam-diam hanya karena khawatir yang terlalu berlebih jika pada akhirnya hanya sebuah rasa baru—sakit—yang dirasakannya. Berpikir kalau Sasuke tersiksa bersamanya.

**0o0**

"Kau sudah pulang, Teme?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat baru saja tangannya menggeser pelan pintu rumahnya namun suara Naruto sudah menyambutnya. Bukan hal yang aneh jikalau menemukan sang hokage muda itu berada dirumahnya hanya saja nada suara yang yang baru saja diberikan Naruto sedikit membuatnya mengernyitkan dahinya terlalu dingin.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya berujar pelan, berjalan mengacuhkan Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan mensedekapkan tangannya pada dinding rumah.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Teme …"

Sekali lagi Sasuke menatap heran pada Naruto. Sejak kapan pemuda pirang itu memiliki suara sedingin ini.

"Bukan urusanmu, Hokage-_sama_," ucap Sasuke kesal bukankah Naruto yang tadi memberikannya libur dan sekarag kenapa pemuda pirang itu ingin tahu kemana saja ia pergi. Walau ia tahu ia hanyalah seorang 'tahanan langsung' Konoha tapi ia tak mau ada seorang pun yang ikut campur kehidupan pribadinya. Walau Naruto bukan orang lain juga.

_Brukk_

Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar heran dengan semua tindakan Naruto. Ini benar-benar aneh. Apa lagi dengan tubuh Naruto yang menindihnya dengan mengunci semua pergerakan tubuhnya. Sasuke tak mencoba berontak atau pun menyingkirkan Naruto dari tubuhnya. Tak bisa, apa lagi saat melihat manik "langit" yang kini mulai berkabut di atas sana.

"Apa bersama Neji masih lebih menyenangkan dari pada bersamaku, Teme?"

Sepertinya Sasuke baru sadar kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto saat ini. Naruto melihat semuanya.

"..."

"Begitukah?" ujar Naruto lirih sembari mencoba beranjak dari tubuh Sasuke. Jika benar dengan berada disisinya tak membuat Sasuke nyaman. Ia pun juga tak bahagia, "akan kuusahakan agar kau bebas Sasuke. Akan kulakukan apa pun supaya kau bahagia walau harus ditukar dengan nyawaku."

Naruto tersenyum miris saat ini. Bukan karena ia takut Sasuke akan pergi lagi atau meninggalkannya untuk selamanya kali ini hanya saja ia merutuki kebodohannya yang tak menyadari semua perilaku setelah sekian lama ia berada di sisi Sasuke.

"Setelah ini semua apa kau akan membenciku, Suke?"

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Naruto menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat sebuah ucapan dingin Sasuke menyapa gendang telinganya. Menahan isak yang mungkin akan segera tumpah. Ternyata walau berada di tubuh seorang dewasa Uzumaki tak pernah bertambah dewasa dihadapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku … aku …" Naruto tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti padahal ia tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa dan lebih baik pergi namun kakinya seakan tak pernah mau beranjak dari hadapan Sasuke. Bergetar memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke lembut dengan tangan yang mengelus pelan helai pirang milik Naruto. Membiarkan Naruto berbicara tanpa arah seorang diri sedari tadi. Karena tak ada gunanya bertengkar saat perasaanya sendiri tak diketahuinya dengan pasti. Bimbang harus bagaimana.

'Eh?'

Namun yang ia tahu ia tak akan mau meninggalkan hokage ceroboh yang selalu berada dibelakangnya ini. Yang selalu mencoba membawanya kembali. Walau entah berapa kali ia mengancungkan katana ke dada pemuda Uzumaki itu namun tak sekali pun sebuah kemarahan sebagaia jawaban dari semua tindakan jahatnya hanya sebuah senyuman. Senyuman matahari milik pemuda pirang yang bahkan lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya ini.

"Apa kau akan benar-benar melepaskanku?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Tak akan pernah. Walau mulutnya berkata ia bisa melepaskan Sasuke. Namun hati dan pikirannya tak akan pernah bisa melepaskan Sasuke pada siapa pun bahkan pada takdir sekalipun.

"Kalau begitu jangan dilepaskan."

"Apa kau tak keberatan jika terus berada di sisiku, Suke?" tanya Naruto menegakkan kepalanya. Mencoba mendalami apa yang berada di kegelapan milik Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat. Menarik pelan dagu Naruto. Memiringkan kepalanya. Mengecup pelan bibir merah milik Naruto. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang ikut menarik pinggang Naruto bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya.

Naruto masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru—masih—terjadi. Sasuke menciumnya? Itu rekor terbaru sejak mereka berjanji dalam sebuah ikatan kekasih. Yah tentu saja selama ini tak pernah ada kontak fisik sekali pun kecuali kenekatan Naruto tadi pagi.

"Nghhhh …." Naruto mengerang pelan saat dirasakannya lidah Sasuke menyapu permukaan bibirnya. Dan melesak masuk melalu celah bibirnya yang terbuka. Naruto semakin mengeratkan tarikan tangannya pada pakaian Sasuke, lalu berpindah pada leher Sasuke saat dirasakannya ciuman itu semakin menuntutnya. Mengobservasi semua miliknya di dalam sana. Dan itu semua membuat perutnya tak nyaman serasa diaduk-aduk.

"Hahhhh … haahhhh …" Naruto menarik napas panjang saat ciuman mereka terlepas. Mengelap ujung bibirnya yang basah dengan saliva yang entah milik siapa.

Kalau ia tahu ciuman Sasuke begitu memabukkan Naruto tak akan pernah mau mencobanya kalau harus membuatnya hampir kehabisan napas begini. Walau rasanya enak pikir Naruto.

"Apa artinya ini, Suke?" marah Naruto kesal dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Sasuke. Seharusnya beri aba-aba dahulu bukan jadi ia bisa menyetok persedian udara miliknya.

"Menurutmu?" Seringai Sasuke membuat Naruto merinding. Firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi hal yang buruk padanya saat ini. Namun Naruto segera mengenyahkan semua pemikiran bodohnya. Lagi pula ini Sasuke, bukan musuh Konoha. Hal mengerikan apa yang bisa terjadi.

"Apa dengan sebuah ciuman kau masih belum mengerti, Dobe? Atau perlu hal yang lebih supaya otak dobemu mengerti?"

"Hal yang lebih dari ciuman?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya mencari arti dari perkataan Sasuke.

Loading 10%

"Lebih dari ciuman?" ulangnya sekali lagi.

Loading 50%

Loading 100%

Complete

"KAU BERCANDA, SUKE." Lari Naruto saat otak berkapasitas pentium tiga miliknya akhirnya menyadari apa perkataan dan seringaian Sasuke saat ini. Namun apa daya ternyata Sasuke lebih cepat dan ternyata sudah memasang kekkai di sekeliling kamarnya dan membuat Naruto terjebak di depan pintu keluar.

Keringat besar mengalir deras dari wajah Naruto saat langkah kaki Sasuke semakin mendekatinya. "Aku Hokage … Teme hanya anbu," ucap NAruto berulang-ulang dalam hati sembari menutup matanya. Berharap kalau perkataannya akan membuat hidupnya selamat. Tak sadarkah ia kalau Sasuke mau ia juga bisa menjadi hokage sejak dulu? Siapa tak tahu dengan si jenius Uchiha muda.

_Tuk_

Naruto membuka matanya saat menyadari ada yang menyentuh dahinya. Dahi Sasuke dan wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Membuat jantung berdetak lebih cepat memompakan darah ke wajahnya. "Te—me."

"Aku hanya bercanda," ujar Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah membawaku pulang. Tidak bukan itu. Terima kasih sudah menjadi tempatku untuk pulang, Naruto." Akhirnya sebuah ucapan yang sejak dulu mengganjal di hatinya terucap sudah. Walau Sasuke masih tak bisa mengetahui bagaimana perasaanya pada Naruto namun ia tahu Naruto adalah sosok yang berharga untuknya di dunia ini. Tempatnya berpulang.

"Okaeri … Suke." Naruto memeluk erat tubuh tegap pemuda dua puluh empat tahun itu erat. Tak memperdulikan kalau sekarang ia membuat baju Sasuke basah karena ulahnya. Salahkan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengatakan kalimat yang sangat diinginkannya saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang begitu rapuh hanya dari belakang. 'Aku selalu akan menjadi tempatmu berpulang, Suke. Selamat datang ke rumah."

"Hn. Tadaima.'

Selama napas ini masih bergerak ditubuhku. Aku tahu masih ada kesempatan untuk terus bersamamu dan memastikan perasaan ini. Asalkan aku tak pernah menyerah pada takdir yang terbentang dihadapanku. Itukah yang selama ini ingin kau katakan padaku, Naruto?

**0o0**

I Want You to Stay in My Heart

To Know I have a Place to Back

The End

**0o0**

**A/N:** First SN Mizu. Ancur;_; keknya beneran gak bisa buat SN yah, nyoba canon pula. Haha tapi tolong diterima dengan senang hati yah, khusunya Kanon juga reader Mizu tersayang. Jangan kirim Mizu flame karena menuhin SN archive dengan fict gaje kek gini whahahaha#kabur sebelum digantung rame2

Jaa ne

Sign

Mizu


End file.
